Zariman Ten Zero
The Zariman Ten Zero was an Orokin ship that disappeared into the Void when a Void-Jump Accident occurred. After the incident, its survivors received mysterious powers from the Void, and later became the Tenno that control the Warframes and fight for the Origin System. Lore General In the Orokin's effort to expand their empire, they attempted an experiment Void-Jump with a military ship, the Zariman Ten Zero. However, the ship experienced an accident while making "the fold from Saturn to the Outer gates" and vanished into the Void, an incident that would be known as the Void-Jump Accident. As the ship traveled in the Void, the adults became mind-warped and went feral, although the children were spared from such a fate and instead received mysterious powers from the Void. The adults began to hunt the children on board, forcing them to retaliate and fend for themselves. One child that was cast out by his peers, Rell, realized that there was an unknown entity within the Void. Years later, the lost ship reemerged from the Void and was recovered. The Orokin discovered that only the children had survived the voyage, and that the Void had twisted and changed them, giving them inexplicable powers and abilities. Feared and reviled, the survivors of the Zariman nonetheless were of great interest to the Orokin. 's Codex Principal investigator Kaleen was assigned to inspect the disappearance of the Zariman. She initially concluded that its disappearance was due to mechanical failure and closed the case after notifying the families of the crew who had been aboard, but when the Zariman mysteriously returned days later she reopened it and began to inspect the ship. During her personal inspections of the ship she found no trace of the original crew but came across children on board the ship, one of whom burned Kaleen, horribly disfiguring her face in the process, when she attempted to "violate procedure" to comfort the children. The burns left her skin moon white, her mouth a sagging gash without expression, her head scarred and hairless, and she lost her left eye. She was brought before a military tribunal where she explained the story before being escorted away. Kaleen snapped at her officer, asking why they "put children on a military ship." They responded, "We didn't. That would violate procedure." 's Codex Davis was a researcher working in a facility developing metallic creatures, presumably Warframes. At some point during his work, he developed a theory regarding the creatures he and others were working on and the victims of the Zariman. Believing that no one else would ever have believed him, he seemingly released the creature and allowed it to chase him and an unnamed colleague (who narrates the Codex entry) to a cell. The creature mysteriously went calm after approaching the cell. His experiment seemingly successful, Davis tells his unnamed colleague that "This is where they keep them. The ones from the Zariman", and that because of this success both of them would receive "big, fat promotions." Margulis While most of the Orokin feared the survivors of the Zariman, the elite scholar Margulis did not, adopting them as if they were her own children. Initial experiments on how to harness the children's powers though led to several fatal accidents, including Margulis becoming blinded, which showed the danger their uncontrolled powers could wreak both on themselves and on others. However, Margulis continued to perservere for the children. Ultimately, it was through her research that the children learned to control their powers through dreams. She developed Transference, a process that allows the children to transfer their consciousness and powers into the Warframes to act as a surrogate body. The children would be placed into a device known as the Somatic Link to project their Transference, which would be hidden in a facility called the Reservoir on Lua, to control their surrogate bodies in a secure location away from their enemies. However, the Orokin did not take kindly to Margulis's defense of the children. Her lover Ballas tried to persuade her away, but she refused. Margulis would be executed and vaporized by the Jade Light, but her final thoughts were of her children. While Ballas heavily resented the children for the death of his lover, he nonetheless continued Margulis's work on Transference and developed the Warframes. Trivia *The term Tenno is loosely derived from its designation number Ten-Zero (10-0). *Based on the image of the ship in the Vitruvian, it heavily resembles a ship that makes an appearance in the original concept video for Digital Extremes's previous successful video game, Dark Sector. *During The Duviri Paradox trailer, the ship can be seen at the far distance on the vast alien landscape, presumably inside the Void. **However, as the ship was already returned to the material world, it is not possible to be found in the Void. This might be a basis for a 'paradox'. Gallery AF0F9A9D-2886-44A0-A210-C243D55356B8.jpeg|As seen in the Rell Webcomic Vitruvian_Zariman.png|As seen in the Vitruvian Duviri paradox.png|As seen in The Duviri Paradox trailer dark sector ship.png|Ship from Dark Sector original concept